The present invention relates generally to the field of medical diagnostic systems, such as imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for configuring and monitoring a system unit in a medical diagnostic system. Configuration and monitoring a system unit includes providing field service, upgrades, characterization data, and so forth to imaging systems. Further, configuration and monitoring a system unit provides for automatic configuration of the system to the particular field replaceable unit.
One such field replaceable unit is an x-ray tube. X-ray tubes are used in a variety of imaging systems, such as, for example, CT systems. Other field replaceable units may be included in vascular imaging systems, RandF (radiography and fluoroscopy) systems, mammography systems, and the high voltage (HV) x-ray generators of these systems. X-ray tubes are passive components on imaging systems that require external power supplies (e.g., HV generator, motor controller, filament supply) for their operation. X-ray tubes also need characterization data for the control of their operation (e.g., x-ray tube cooling algorithms and data for software control of exposure). The association of the tube with a particular x-ray system/generator involves providing characterization information to the system/generator operating system and/or component operating systems. Proper association of the tube permits the tube to be operated correctly.
Conventional systems generally achieve the association of a tube with a particular x-ray system/generator in one of two ways. In one conventional method, the information about a given model x-ray tube is xe2x80x9chard codedxe2x80x9d into the operating system software so that the system will operate all tubes in the same manner, regardless of the tube""s actual characteristics. In a second conventional method, a set of pre-known tube characteristics are coded into the system/generator operating system and provision is made for selection of the appropriate set of operating characteristics of a limited number of different tube models for that given system.
The first conventional method does not provide for any positive identification that the x-ray tube being operated is the one for which the system has been configured, nor is there a way to change the configuration for a different tube model. The second conventional method usually involves some rudimentary model identification method. For example, a human operator reads model plate information and enters the information into a system configuration table. Alternatively, some parameter is sensed by the system. In the second conventional method, some limited number of tubes with different operating characteristics can be associated, but this information must be known at the time of the original system configuration. Any new information for new model tubes or upgrades of current model tubes must be coded into a new release of the system software and must be loaded onto the system/generator.
The passive nature of the x-ray tube as a component also comes into play when the tube is replaced for failure in a system operating in the field. Important data characterizing the tube""s operation leading up to and at the time of failure is only available at the system level. A tube returned to the factory carries no such data except for possibly written data from a service person. However, such information is often limited and occasionally omitted when the tube is removed by the service person.
Conventional methods of associating x-ray tubes (or any other field replaceable unit) with the system do not provide for the association of new tube designs. If a new tube design is introduced, the system may need to be re-coded and the operating system re-released. Further, conventional methods do not allow for product tiers around a given model tube. For example, a system cannot use a higher performance level tube without re-coding and re-releasing system operating software, including expensive and time consuming Field Modification Instructions (FMI""s ). New characteristics for a particular tube may be established as new information becomes available on the operation of that tube model. FMI""s to reconfigure a system to different tube characteristics typically involve a technician visit and down-time (i.e., non-operational time) for the system.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus to provide for the association of field replaceable units, such as x-ray tubes, with medical diagnostic systems. Further, there is a need for a method and apparatus to provide for the association of field replaceable unit designs. Further, there is a need for a method and apparatus to operate a given model unit under different operating conditions. Even further, there is a need for a method and apparatus to query and positively identify the unit model of a given unit in a given field system and/or change the operating characteristics of that unit while it is installed. Even still further, there is a need for a method and apparatus to get consistent and accurate field usage data back on a unit upon return to the factory. Such data is valuable in making critical business decisions.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method for configuring and monitoring a system unit in a medical diagnostic system. The method includes establishing a communication connection between the medical diagnostic system and a remote facility, communicating characteristic information regarding operation of the system unit in the medical diagnostic system from the remote facility to the medical diagnostic system, configuring the medical diagnostic system in accordance with the characteristic information regarding operation of the system unit, and monitoring the operation information of the system unit in the medical diagnostic system using an operator workstation at the medical diagnostic system.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus which provides for the configuring and monitoring of a system unit in a medical diagnostic system. The apparatus includes a storage medium coupled to the system unit which stores information for the system unit in the medical diagnostic system and a communication interface configured to allow communications between the medical diagnostic system and a remote facility. The communications provide for the configuring of the medical diagnostic system to accept the system unit and for monitoring of the system unit.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a system for configuring and monitoring a system unit in the medical diagnostic system. The system includes means for communicating characteristic information regarding operation of the system unit in the medical diagnostic system from the remote facility to the medical diagnostic system, means for configuring the medical diagnostic system in accordance with the characteristic information from the remote facility, means for communicating operation information of the system unit in the medical diagnostic system to the remote facility, and means for monitoring the operation information of the system unit in the medical diagnostic system.
Other principle features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.